graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The York Convention
'THE YORK CONVENTION PROTECTION AGAINST ABUSE ' By J. Constantine Commencing May 21st, 2016. Proposed by the people of the NSE. Introduction Before, but highly popularized by the Great Information Wars, the abuse of personal information has come into great effect. After the Wars, some members in the conflict have given up abusing personal information, or abuse in general. That being stated here, many a party in the Wars have not stopped, and continue to “hack, glitch, etc” and find personal information, spreading and leaking such information, for guild benefits, war winning and blackmail. That is as unacceptable as it was before with the Alchemist program. The York Convention stands against the abuse of personal information, blackmail and others stated in Article I. Punishments for breaking such rules will result in the powers that be to eliminate and eradicate any work the offender has made/contributed to. The Convention can be edited if the majority of the Signed Members can agree. Article I: The York Convention stops abuse of personal information. The following are all the examples of the abuse of personal information. * Leaking emails. * Leaking real names. Can be overridden by consent of victim. * Leaking addresses. I''ncluding cities, house numbers, etc.'' * Leaking family emails. * Leaking family names. * Leaking family addresses. * Leaking IP addresses. * Leaking phone numbers. * Leaking social media. Can be overridden by consent of victim. If not consented, and social media contains real names, you will be convicted of both crimes. * Blackmail of personal information sort. * Leaking of birthdays. Can be overridden by consent of victim. * Leaking of real photos. Can be overridden by consent of victim. Article II: For those who disobey and do not follow the ethics in the York Convention, punishment will be swift. The Signed Members of the York Convention will refuse to contribute, assist or serve under someone who breaks the York Convention. The Offender can also not contribute, assist, or serve under someone who signed the Convention. Those who have signed the Convention that disobeyed it will be removed from the Signed Members category, and punishments from the list below will be applied to the person/persons. If a person/persons continuously disobey the York Convention, any military they are apart of will be targeted by the powers that be to be immediately eradicated/eliminated until the offender leaves. * Signed Members refuse to serve * Signed Members refuse to contribute * Signed Members refuse to assist * Signed Members cannot assist Offender * Signed Members cannot serve under/with Offender * Signed Members cannot contribute with Offender * Continual offenses will result in eradication THE SIGNED MEMBERS Please put your name along in the list if you also support the York Convention. John Constantine | Roanoke Han | Paw Vivre | 2'Xiao | Macbeth | Chiang | John Lansky | James Kettlemen | John (Senlok) | Dimitri Vaughn | Vinny | Jin | Aizen M Rogers | Xylene | Mathiveas Kaine |Regius | Kevlar Vaughn | Zearos D. S'ahlesius I Fish Fingers and Custard Rose Tyler I Category:Literature